Jurassic World
by PrimeWriter16
Summary: It's now been a year since Jurassic World first came out, and Brittany and Alvin works at the park. They train the Velociraptors. But later, a new dinosaur is presented to Brittany and then soon chaos erupts upon the whole park. Rated T for some language. Cover photo was made by me.
1. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Note: Know that I have nothing against Chris Pratt (Owen Grady). He did an amazing job in the film. But for this story, I'm changing the roles. Brittany will play Pratt's part. Why Brittany? Well, it's because Brittany's my favorite. CGI movie version.**

 _Welcome To Jurassic World_

About 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica, there is an island. The island is call Isla Nublar. The island was intended to be the place of Jurassic Park. A tourist attraction that featured living dinosaurs cloned from prehistoric DNA. But the park got closed and abandoned due to several containment breaches. But over 20 years later, the park was reclaimed and successfully served as the site of a new tourist park, Jurassic World.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and an enjoyable stay with us." said an automated voice over the loudspeaker near the park's entrance.

Meanwhile at the park's laboratory, a woman named Claire Dearing was giving a tour to some business people.

"While our year over year revenue continues to climb, our operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but, let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. 20 years ago, the extinction was right up there with magic. These days kids look at a stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators have discovered new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. The good news, our advances in genes have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics from the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

"We want to be thrilled." said a business man.

"Don't we all?" asked Claire.

Claire showed them a computer monitor that had a picture of DNA on it.

"The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid." said Claire.

"Well how did you get two different dinosaurs too...you know?" asked another business man.

Another man walked up to them. Henry Wu.

"Oh Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed. She will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger then the T-Rex." said Henry.

"Every time we unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world." said Claire.

"When will she be ready?" asked the first business man.

"She already is." replied Henry.

Later Claire went to the control room of the park.

"What's the live count?" she asked a woman named Vivian.

"22,216."

"Any incidents?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, we got 6 kids in the lost and found, 28 down for heat stroke and some idiot tried to feed ice cream to a Triceratops." said a guy named Lowery.

Later Claire went out of the control room to the outside and went to a helicopter pad. A helicopter arrived and picked her up.

"Mr. Masrani, you're flying." said Claire.

"I got my licence." said Masrani.

"Two more." said his instructor next to him.

"Two more days. So, how's my park doing?" asked Masrani.

"Great! We're up 2.5% over last year. A bit lower than our initial-"

"No, no, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guest having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

"Well guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90's. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience."

"Okay, now let's show me my new dinosaur."

Masrani lifted the helicopter off the ground and flew to a different part of the island. Later they landed and walked up to the new exhibit which was still in construction.

"Are you still building?" asked Masrani.

"We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected." replied Claire.

They then walked inside.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety." said Claire.

"She's intelligent then." said Masrani.

"For a dinosaur."

"And that?"

Masrani pointed to a large crack in the window near Claire.

"It tried to break the glass." said Claire.

Then they both hear low growling noises. Masrani looked at parts of the dinosaur that was being shown. The dinosaur was walking behind thick trees and leaves.

"Oh it's white. You never told me it was white." said Masrani.

Claire also looked out the window.

"Think it'll scare the kids?" she asked.

"The kids? The will give the parents nightmares." said Masrani.

"Is that...good?" asked Claire.

"Fantastic. But I thought there were two of them."

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy."

"Where's the sibling?"

"She ate it."

Masrani looked at Claire then looked back at the window.

"So, the paddock is quite sealed then?" he asked.

"We had the best structural engineers in the world."

"Yeah, so did Hammond."

He continued to look at the paddock.

"There is an American girl here, well I shouldn't say girl, but she is a female. Surprisingly, she specializes in things like this. Brittany Miller." said Masrani.

"I know who she is. The former singer." said Claire.

"Her animals tried to escape many times. They are smart. She has to be smarter."

"She only thinks she's smarter." said Claire.

"I want you to bring her in. Let her inspect the paddock. She's small, so maybe she'll be able to see something we can't."

Meanwhile at a different location on the island, a pig was squealing and running for it's life. It was being chased by another animal. Then a female voice was heard.

"Hold!"

The animal that was chasing the pig stopped. The pig went into a crate. Then three more animals ran up to the other animal. Those animals are Velociraptors. They too stopped running and they all looked up at someone who was standing on a bridge. And that someone, was Brittany. Brittany had her right paw up in the air and a clicker in her left paw.

"Okay, eyes on me!" she said.

All the Velociraptors were looking up at Brittany except one.

"Blue! Blue!" Brittany said while clicking the clicker.

Blue looked up and growled a little.

"Watch it!" said Brittany.

Then another Velociraptor growled.

"Hey Charlie! Don't give me that!" said Brittany.

Then another Velociraptor growled.

"Delta! Lock it up!" said Brittany.

She clicked her clicker a few more times.

"Good. And we're moving."

Brittany moved to her right and the raptors followed her. Then Brittany stopped moving and so did the raptors.

"Hold! Okay, that's good. That is good." said Brittany.

She clicked her clicker a few more times again.

"Very good."

Brittany went up to a bucket that contained the raptors' treats. She took a treat out and held it up.

"See, Charlie?"  
She then threw the treat towards Charlie. Charlie ate it.

"That's what you get."

She took out another treat and threw it towards another raptor.

"Echo, there you go!"

Echo ate the treat. Brittany took out another treat and threw it towards Delta.

"Delta."

Delta ate the treat. Then Brittany looked at Blue.

"Blue?"

Blue looked up at her. Brittany had a treat in her right paw.

"This one's for you." she said.

She threw the treat towards Blue and Blue caught it and ate it. Then Brittany lifted her right paw up.

"Hold! Eyes up!"

The raptors looked up. Then Brittany lowered her right paw.

"Go!" she said.

The raptors ran off. The people that were watching clapped and cheered. Alvin walked up to Brittany.

"Britt, that was awesome!" he said.

"Thanks Alvin." said Brittany.

Then a man walked his way towards Brittany and Alvin. It was Hoskins.

"Brittany."

He laughed a little.

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong person, but damn! You got them eating out of your palm." said Hoskins.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending." said Brittany.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"

"I've been busy. So what do you need?"

"A field test."

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Hey, I just seen that they can respond to commands." said Hoskins.

"They're wild animals, Hoskins. You don't want them in a field." said Brittany.

Hoskins got in front of Brittany.

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between one beast and another beast." said Hoskins.

"Okay, well you're in my way." said Brittany.

"Come on, we're the same."

"No, we're not the same. We are definitely not the same. No way. And I'm not just talking about species, I'm saying that you have a whole different motive than I do." said Brittany.

"Well, maybe so. But we know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think robots are the future. But nature gave us the most effective killing machines 65 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders. Come on, drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, that fancy tech is going to go dark." said Hoskins.

"Well that tech's not going to eat them if they forget to feed them." said Brittany.

Hoskins pointed to the raptors.

"Look. Look at these creatures. They got millions of years of instincts in their cells. Instincts that we can program. Loyalty cannot be bought." said Hoskins.

"Yeah? Well what if they decide they want to be in control?" asked Brittany.

"Well, we remind them who is." replied Hoskins.

"Well, you certainly come here and don't learn anything about these animals, except what you want to know. You made them and now you think you own them." said Brittany.

"We do own them. Extinct animals have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins."

Brittany then walked to a staircase that led to the ground. Hoskins followed her.

"We're sitting on a gold mine. Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo." said Hoskins.

"He just wants to teach people. He doesn't make weapons." said Brittany.

"You think that the 8th richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? He doesn't even know what he owns."

Brittany laughed sarcastically.

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" she asked.

"Since the day we hired you from California. You need to be in the game. These animals will replace thousands of troops on the ground. How may lives would that save?"

Brittany didn't answer. She honestly didn't want to hear anymore out of him.

"Look around Brittany. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. The war's a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness."

"Do you hear yourself talk?" Brittany asked.

Hoskins smiled.

"This is going to happen. With or without you. Progress always wins." he said.

"Well, maybe progress should lose for once." said Brittany.

Then she walked away.


	2. We Have An Asset Out Of Containment

_We Have An Asset Out Of Containment_

About a couple hours later, Brittany was at her R.V located on a different part of the island. Alvin remained at the raptor paddock to look after them for her. Brittany was outside working on her ATV. A Mercedes Benz parked near her. Then getting out of the car was Claire.

"What do they want now?" Brittany asked herself.

Claire walked up to Brittany.

"Ms. Miller, I need you to come take a look at something." said Claire.

"Why do you call me Ms. Miller?" asked Brittany.

"Brittany. If you're not too busy."

"I'm pretty busy."

"Well, we have an attraction."

"Really?"

"Yes, a new species we've made."

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah its kinda what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you." said Claire.

"Consult?"

"Yes, we'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?"

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks since you're able to control the raptors..."

"See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors. It's a relationship between one animal and another. Okay look, I get it. You're in charge out here. You got to make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. Their alive." said Brittany.

"I'm fully aware there alive." said Claire.

"Good. Now, take me to this new dinosaur." said Brittany.

So Claire did. They later arrived at the exhibit. Claire got out of the car and held the door open so Brittany could get out. Then she closed the door and they both were walking to a staircase.

"We've been prebooking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interests. Kind of like the space program." said Claire.

They both began walking up the staircase. Well Claire was walking, Brittany was continuously jumping from one step to another.

"Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor." said Claire.

"They're dinosaurs, wow enough." said Brittany.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again." said Claire.

Brittany chuckled.

"The Indominus Rex."

They got to the top of the staircase.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a 4 year old try to say 'Archaeornithomimus'." said Claire.

Claire then opened a door and walked inside.

"You should hear you try to say it." Brittany said to herself.

Claire held the door open for Brittany. Brittany walked in and the door closed. Then they walked to the window.

"So what's this thing made of?" asked Brittany.

"The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is...classified." replied Claire.

"You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?"

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public."

Claire then looked at a security advisor.

"Can we drop a steer please?" asked Claire.

The security advisor nodded and pressed a button on the nearby computer.

"How long has the animal been in here?" asked Brittany.

"All it's life." replied Claire.

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"We can't exactly walk it."

"And you feed it with that?" asked Brittany.

She pointed to a large piece of meat that was being lowered down to the ground.

"Is there a problem?" asked Claire.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." said Brittany.

"Your raptors were born in captivity."

"With siblings. They learn social skills. And I imprinted on them when they were born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."

"So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?"

"Probably not a good idea."

They continued to look out the window. Claire knocked on the window a few times.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Well is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the wreck room." said Brittany.

"It was just here." said Claire.

She walked over to a small control panel and pressed a few buttons to do a thermal scan. But then on a few computer monitors nearby, a message was beeping. The message said 'No Thermal Signatures Detected'.

"That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks." said the security advisor.

"Were those claw marks always there?" asked Brittany who was at the opposite side of the room.

Claire walked over to her and looked at what Brittany was looking at.

"You think it...? Oh god. Okay, she has an implant on her back. I can track it from the control room." said Claire.

She then left the room. Brittany looked back at the claw marks on the wall. Meanwhile Claire raced back to the control room.

"We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!" she said over the phone.

At the control room, a phone rang. Lowery answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lowery, get me coordinates on the Indominus." said Claire.

"Okay, yeah."

Back at the exhibit, Brittany and the security advisor walked inside the paddock. They walked up to the claw marks. Brittany placed her paw on one of the marks. She then backed up a little from the wall and looked up.

"The wall's 40 feet high. You really think she could've climbed out?" asked the security advisor.

"Depends." said Brittany.

"On what?"

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

"Wait, what the hell? It's in the cage." said Lowery to Claire.

"Well that's impossible. I was just there." said Claire.

"Claire, I'm telling you, she's in the cage."

He looked at the monitors. The monitors showed Brittany, the security advisor, and an engineer.

"Wait. There are people in there."

Claire gasped.

"Get them out of there now. Now!" she shouted.

"Paddock 11, this is control, you need to evacuate. Paddock 11, do you copy?" asked Vivian over the radio.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" asked the security advisor.

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"

"Go!" shouted Brittany.

Brittany, the security advisor and the engineer starting running towards the exit. But then they quickly stopped when they saw something standing in front of them. It was the Indominus Rex. They turned around and ran towards another exit. But then the engineer was grabbed and well, he got eaten. The security advisor got to the exit and typed a code onto a terminal. Then the door opened and he ran out. Brittany was running towards the exit.

"Close the door." said Masrani to Lowery.

"We can't lock her in." said Lowery.

"Close the door!" said Masrani.

"Someone talk to me! What is happening?!" asked Claire.

Brittany was running as fast as she could on all 4 paws. The Indominus was roaring loudly as she was chasing Brittany. Brittany saw that the door was closing, so she ran faster. Brittany was then able to get out of the paddock, but the Indominus got out too. Brittany quickly hid underneath a car. She laid on her stomach as she watched the Indominus force the door to open more. Then she roared and began walking around while making little growling noises. Brittany looked to her right and saw the security advisor in from of a white utility truck with the Jurassic World logo and the word 'Construction' on it's door. The security advisor was scared and he began to softly cry. Then a few moments later, the utility truck was flipped over by the Indominus It landed not to far in front of Brittany. Brittany covered her head and closed her eyes. Then she uncovered her head and reopened her eyes. She then saw the security advisor being ate by the Indominus. That scared Brittany. She saw the Indominus walked over towards her. So Brittany quickly laid on her back and stood still. The Indominus made little growling noises as she put her head near the ground. Brittany laid absolutely still. She was scared out of her mind. But she knew she had to be brave or else she too would be eaten. Luckily the Indominus didn't sense her. It roared loudly and walked away. Brittany sighed in relief. It wasn't long before an ACU team was dispatched. Brittany arrived at the control room. Claire was there too. They watched the monitors.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" asked Brittany.

"We have $26 million dollars invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." said Masrani.

"Those men are going to die." said Brittany.

"300 meters to the beacon." said Vivian.

"You need to call this mission off right now." said Brittany.

"They're right on top of it." said Lowery.

"Call it off right now!" said Brittany.

"You are not in control here!" said Claire.

The ACU troopers were in a jungle are. The troopers were following their leader who was tracing the beacon. Then the leader trooper found a piece of a dinosaur skin. He turned it over and saw a something on it. The object was blinking a blue light. Everyone saw it in the control room from a monitor.

"What is that?" asked Masrani.

"That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out." replied Brittany.

"How would it know to do that?" asked Claire.

"She remembered where they put it in." replied Brittany.

The leader trooper saw a drop of blood fall onto his arm, followed by another. He looked up and saw blood dripping from some leaves. He stood and and then the troopers all heard a twig snap. They all looked in a direction and saw something moving in the leaves. It was the Indominus. She moved out of the trees. Her skin was the color of the trees but then it turned back into her normal skin color.

"It can camouflage!" yelled the leader trooper.

He started to run but the Indominus roared as she grabbed the trooper. Other troopers fired their tasers but it hardly had any effect. The Indominus then dropped the trooper and then she stepped on him. At the control room, the troopers heart readings were being monitored. And they saw the troop's heart stopped beating. The other troopers fired their tasers at the Indominus. But she killed and ate the troopers. One trooper fired his shotgun at the Indominus, but she just walked up to the trooper and ate him. Brittany sighed and turned around to look at Claire and Masrani.

"Evacuate the island." she said.

"We would never reopen." said Claire.

"You made a genetic hybrid, and raised it in captivity! She is seeing all of this for the first time! And she does not even know what she is! She will kill everything that moves! She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now, Asset Containment Unit can use live ammunition in emergency situations. You have a M-134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" said Brittany.

"We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of war zone." said Claire.

"You already have!" said Brittany.

"Brittany, if your not going to help, there's no reason for you to be here." said Claire.

Brittany groaned and stormed off to the door, but before she left, she looked at Masrani.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur." she whispered.

Claire watched as Brittany went to the elevator. She got in and pressed a button. Moments later, the door closed. Then Claire looked back at the monitors and saw different surveillance footage of visitors.

"Okay, I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a phase one real world. Bring every one in." she said.

"This is a phase one real world. I repeat this is a phase one. Bring everyone back in." said Vivian over a radio.

Later, Masrani went to the lab and saw Henry. They met in a room.

"You know I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable." said Henry.

"It kills people, Henry." said Masrani.

"That's unfortunate."

"What purpose could we have for our dinosaur that can camouflage?"

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help probe with stand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow skin to change color."

"It hid from thermal technology." said Masrani.

"Really?" asked Henry.

"How's that possible?"

"Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate, but I never imagined-"

"Who authorized you to do this?" interrupted Masrani.

"You did. 'Bigger', 'Scarier', um, 'Cooler' I believe was the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits!" said Henry.

"What you are doing here, what you have done. The board will shut down this park, sees your work, everything you have built. And I won't be there to protect you this time." said Masrani.

"All of this exist because of me. If I don't innovate, somebody else will."

"You are to cease all activities here immediately."

"You are acting like we engaged some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural! We have always filled gaps in genomes with the DNA of other animals! And if they're genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality, you asked for more teeth."

"I never asked for a monster!" shouted Masrani.

"'Monster' is a relative term to a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat." said Henry.


	3. The Search

_The Search_

Brittany went to the visitors center. It was very crowded. Brittany was barely able to move around. But she found a spot to sit and rest. Claire was also there looking for Brittany. She later found her.

"Brittany."

Brittany stood up.

"I need you." said Claire.

"Okay?" said Brittany.

"I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the valley. Please if anything happens to them..." said Claire.

"How old?" asked Brittany.

"Uh, the um, the older one, he's like, he's high school age. And the younger one, he's...um, he's...a few years-"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" asked Brittany.

Claire didn't respond. She really didn't know how old they were. Later they were in the car heading towards the valley. Claire was driving as she was calling one of her nephews.

"Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

Later they came to a hillside area.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" shouted Brittany.

Claire slammed the brakes.

"What is it?!" she asked.

Brittany didn't respond. All she did was grabbed a rifle that was in her size, rolled down the window and jumped out of the car. Brittany landed on the ground and put the strap that was attached to the rifle on her shoulder. Then Brittany ran out into the field and up to the head of a Aptosaurus that was laying on the ground. As Brittany ran up to it, she saw multiple scratches on the Aptosaurus' body. Brittany went up to her head. She was breathing heavily and was making painful moans. Brittany was trying to sooth the dinosaur by talking softly and rubbing her head.

"I know. Shh, shh, shh. I know. It's alright." whispered Brittany.

Claire got out of the car and walked up to Brittany and the Aptosaurus. She reached out to touch it and then the Aptosaurus quickly lifted her head.

"Okay, okay, okay. You're okay." whispered Brittany.

The Aptosaurus laid her head back down on the grass. She made a few little noises and then closed her eyes. She didn't make any movement or sound after that. She had died. Some tears came out of Claire's eyes. Brittany sighed and closed her eyes. A few moments later, Brittany opened her eyes and looked in a direction. She got up and walked up to the end of the hill. Claire followed her. They saw more Aptosauruses dead on the ground. Claire gasped.

"She didn't eat them. She's killing for sport." said Brittany.

Later they came to a destroyed Gyrosphere. Brittany and Claire looked around it. Claire saw a cell phone on the ground.

"Oh no, no, no." Claire said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, they made it out." said Brittany as she pointed to some shoe prints on the ground.

Claire sighed in relief. They followed the prints till they got to a waterfall.

"Oh my god. They jumped." said Claire.

"Brave kids." said Brittany.

"Zach! Gray!" shouted Claire.

"Shh! Quiet!" said Brittany.

"Hey, I'm not one of your damn raptors!"

"Listen! Those kids are still alive, but you and I will not be if you continue to scream like that!"

"So, you can pick up their scent, can't you? Track their footprints?" asked Claire.

"I'm a chipmunk! Not a dog!" said Brittany.

"Well what should we do? What do you suggest?"

"You get back. I'll find them."

"No, _we'll_ find them."

"You'll be lucky if you last two minutes out there. I am more capable of surviving in nature than you are. After all, that's where I came from. I was born in a forest." said Brittany.

"I don't care where you came from! I'm going! Those are my nephews out there! And I'm not going anywhere until I find them!" said Claire.

Brittany sighed.

"Fine, fine! But let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say exactly as I say it." said Brittany.

"Excuse me?" asked Claire.

"Just relax. It's just like taking a stroll through the woods...65 million years ago." said Brittany.

She took the rifle off her shoulders and held it in her paws. Claire began walking. Brittany looked down at the ground and saw a huge dinosaur footprint on the ground. Then Brittany followed Claire. Meanwhile back at the park, the visitors were all surrounded by the entrance and the visitors center. At the control center.

"Every time this thing kills, it moves further south. It's headed right for the park." said Lowery.

"Well why would she come here?" asked Masrani.

"She can sense thermal radiation. Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place." said Vivian.

Then the elevator door opened. Hoskins walked out. Masrani turned around and saw him.

"Hoskins."

"I know who you are." said Masrani.

"Then you know why I'm here. I've been working for two years on an application for those raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature." said Hoskins.

"But your program was to test their intelligence."

"Yeah, it was. And we did. And in the process we learned something. They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis, is standing right in front of you."

"Let me as clear as I can. No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island."

Hoskins laughed.

"Yeah you're-you're out of your mind. What are you going to do with all these people. You got 20,000 people here. They have no place to go. That thing is a killing machine! And it will not stop!" said Hoskins.

"Okay, I will be able to look into your project to determine it's viability within the moral principles of this company." said Masrani.

"Okay boss. What's your next move?" asked Hoskins.

A little later, a gatling gun was put onto a helicopter. Masrani and Vivian went to the helicopter.

"Sir, I can't get a hold of your instructor." said Vivian.

"Never mind. He's likely got caught up in the evacuation." said Masrani.

"You sure there's nobody else who could fly a helicopter?"

"You don't need anyone else."

Vivian watched as Masrani got into the helicopter and flew off. Meanwhile with Claire and Brittany.

"I think we're going in circles. Don't you think we should drop some kind of search grid or something?" asked Claire.

Brittany shrugged. Claire scoffed.

"Ugh, I've seen those kids 3 times since they were born. 2 of those were funerals. I never visit. I never call. My sister's right. I'm an island." said Claire.

"It can be messy to have other people in your life." said Brittany.

"Yeah but, I like people. I mean most people." said Claire.

"You humans are an overrated species." said Brittany.

"You know, I really underestimated you. I've been treating you like some kind of rodent, when there's a lot more to you."

"Well you're actually not far from the truth. Chipmunks are rodents really. It's what we're called. It's what we are." said Brittany.

"Yeah, but I don't see you that way. I see you like you're a person." said Claire.

"A human?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Brittany started to laugh a little.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Claire.

"Oh nothing. Nothing really." replied Brittany.

They continued on their search. Later they heard an engine noise. Claire gasped in excitement. They ran up to an old abandoned building. Brittany gasped.

"The Jurassic Park visitors center. Amazing, it's been abandoned for over 20 years, and it's still here."

They saw fresh tire tracks on the ground. They followed it to a different part of the building. They saw an old vehicle.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara. These haven't been used in over 20 years. So how did they even get one started?" asked Brittany.

She sat her rifle down by the Jeep and jumped onto a table and looked around. Then she jumped from the table to the hood of the Jeep. She looked around on it to find a way to open it. But then they heard a loud stomp. Claire gasped. She went to the front of the Jeep near Brittany. Then they heard another stomp. Brittany quickly jumped off of the hood and landed by Claire. They continued to hear stomping noises. Brittany looked around the front of the Jeep and saw her rifle. She reached out to grab it and saw the foot of a dinosaur. She quickly returned back to the front.

"Shh." she mouthed to Claire.

The dinosaur was the Indominus. She leaded her head right by Brittany and Claire and started sniffing. She also made little growling noises as well. Then she backed away and left. Brittany quickly grabbed her rifle and returned back. Both her and Claire sighed in relief. But then the Indominus smashed through the roof and roared loudly at them. Brittany and Claire screamed and ran through the old visitors center. The Indominus followed them in. But Brittany and Claire ran out of the building before the Indominus. She looked up and saw a helicopter fly above her. She then ran out of the building. Claire got on her phone.

"Lowery, we found her. South of the Gyrosphere valley between the old park and the aviary."

"Wait, are you following the dinosaur?" asked Lowery.

"Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time." said Claire.

"ACU is airborne. They took the helicopter."

"Who's flying it?"

It was Masrani. He was with 2 other ACU agents. Brittany and Claire made it out of the forest and stopped near a cliff. In the distance they saw the aviary and the helicopter.

"10 o'clock! By the bird cage!" said a ACU agent.

The Indominus was seen running and roaring from the helicopter. Masrani flew above the Indominus. The ACU agent fired the gatling gun at the Indominus. The Indominus kept running and then she smashed right into the aviary. On surveillance video, the Indominus was seen roaring at the birds.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." said Lowery.

"Looks like the fox got into the hen house." said Hoskins smiling.

The Indominus continued to roar at the birds. Then one bird saw the hole in the glass and flew out of it. Then the other birds saw it and flew out too towards the helicopter.

"Pull up! Up, up ,up!" shouted the ACU agent.

Masrani tried to, but the birds started attacking the helicopter. The ACU agent fell out and was grabbed by a bird. Then the ACU agent that was sitting next to Masrani got stabbed in the chest by a beak. Masrani did his best to stable it, but he couldn't. It began spinning out of control. Brittany and Claire watched in horror as they were witnessing it all. The helicopter smashed through the glass near the top of the aviary. Brittany and Claire gasped in horror. The helicopter, with Masrani still inside, fell to the ground and exploded. The Indominus saw it fall. When it exploded, she roared and began running again.

"No." Brittany said sadly to herself.

She looked up and saw tears in Claire's eyes. In the aviary, the rest of the birds saw the hole and started flying out of it. Brittany saw many birds, which looked like hundreds, fly out into the open.

"Come on Claire, we must take cover. Get to the trees! Go!"

They ran back into the forest and laid down on the ground as they saw the birds fly over them. When it was clear, they got back up and made their way back to the park. They arrived at an area where there were a lot of ACU agents. Claire answered her phone which was ringing.

"Hello?...Okay, okay. Stay right there. I'm on my way. Stay right with them." said Claire.

She then hanged up.

"Hey!" shouted Brittany.

Claire ran over to her.

"Get on and drive this." said Brittany.

"Okay." said Claire.

Claire got on the ATV that Brittany was by. Brittany jumped on and stood near the wheel. Meanwhile near the visitors center and the front of the park, the people were all gathered around sitting, standing, walking around, and talking. Wondering what was going on. Then a automated voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately."

Then an air raid was heard. People looked above the visitors center and saw many Pteranodons flying towards them. The people started screaming and running. The Pteranodons started grabbing and killing some people. Claire stopped the ATV near a door. An ACU agent handed Brittany an assault rifle that was in her size. She grabbed it and Claire followed Brittany as she ran. Brittany, Claire and some ACU agents went out not to far from the visitors center. Brittany and the ACU agents began firing their guns at the Pteranodons. Shooting and killing them. Claire stood on top of a food cart.

"Zach! Gray!" she shouted.

Then a Pteranodon grabbed Brittany and held her down to the ground. Brittany was trying to keep it from eating her. But then the Pteranodon get hit in the head and then was shot multiple times. Brittany threw it off her. And saw Claire holding her assault rifle. Claire kneeled down and helped Brittany up to her feet.

"Thanks for the save." said Brittany.

"Don't mention it." said Claire.

Then Claire got up and looked in a direction and saw her nephews.

"Zach! Gray!" she shouted as she ran towards them.

She ran up to Gray, the youngest.

"Oh thank god! What happened?! Are you okay?! Where did you go?! Why didn't you come back?!" she frantically asked.

"Who's that?" asked Zach, the oldest.

Claire turned around and saw Brittany standing on a souvenir stand next to them.

"We work together." said Claire.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Now, I hate to cut the reunion short, but we got to go." said Brittany.

"Okay, let's go." said Claire.

Brittany ran off and Claire followed her, along with Zach and Gray. Meanwhile at the control room, Hoskins walked out of the elevator, along with a group of other agents.

"Masrani's death was a tragedy. The new mission is to prevent further loss of life." said Hoskins.

"Uh, who are these guys?" asked Lowery.

"Glad you asked. You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground." said Hoskins.

That new team was InGen. Meanwhile with Brittany and the others.

"Lowery, I'm on my way back to you." said Claire on the phone.

"That's a bad idea. The board assigned emergency ops. InGen private security divisions. This guy Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt the Indominus." said Lowery.

"What do you mean 'Use the raptors'?"

"Son of a bitch." said Brittany slowly.

"You shouldn't say 'bitch'." said Gray.

"Take the kids. Get them someplace safe." said Brittany as she and the others turned around.

They looked at the door that was not too far behind them. They heard it rattle. They then began running to a vehicle. The door opened and a bunch of people came out, running and screaming as a Pteranodon was above them. Claire got in the driver's seat, Brittany got in the passenger seat, and Zach and Gray got in the backseats. The car then backed up and then stopped when it hit a wall. They saw the people running in front of them.

"This does not feel safe." said Zach.

"Can we stay with you?" asked Gray.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live." said Claire.

"No, no with her." said Gray.

Claire looked at Brittany. Brittany looked back at her.

"Yeah, definitely her." said Claire.


	4. The Hunt

_The Hunt_

Later night arrived and Hoskin's plan was in motion. The InGen agents were getting everything prepared and ready, including the raptors. Hoskins was looking at the raptor Delta. But the headlights were seen. Hoskins turned around and saw a car pull up. He got out of the raptor cage and walked towards the car. Brittany jumped out the window and then she jumped onto the hood. Claire got out as well. Brittany walked to the edge of the hood while Hoskins walked up to both her and Claire.

"The mother hen has finally arrived." said Hoskins.

Brittany was so mad, she jumped up and punched Hoskins in the face. And believe it or not, she packed quite a punch. Zach and Gray exclaimed in excitement. Brittany returned back to the hood.

"Get the hell out of here! And stay away from my raptors!" Brittany said sternly.

"Hoskins you wanted this to happen. You son of a bitch!" said Claire.

"Oh god. How many more people will have to die before this mission makes sense to you?" Hoskins asked Brittany.

"It's not a mission. It's a field test." said Alvin as he walked up to them.

He then looked at Brittany.

"They're bringing them out of containment. It's crazy." he said.

Brittany shook her head in disbelief.

"This is an InGen situation now. Okay, there are going to be cruise ships that will show up here at first light. Everybody is going to get off this island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives! No, no, no. Better yet, about how your raptors saved lives!" said Hoskins.

Hoskins turned around.

"Let's move it out!" he shouted.

"Let's go." said a InGen agent.

Hoskins then got in Brittany's face.

"This is happening! With or without you!" he said.

"Fine! But if we do it, we do it my way!" she said.

Brittany, Alvin and the agents were soon underneath a tent.

"We know that she is in Sector 5. This is a game we call 'Hide and Seek'. It's a scent drill, we've done it about a 1,000 times together. When they get on target, and they will, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot on my command. Give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my raptors...please." said Brittany.

Then Brittany was with her raptors in the cage.

"Easy, Blue. Easy. That a girl." said Brittany.

"Brittany." called a male voice.

Brittany turned around and saw Zach and Gray standing on the other side of the cage.

"Are they safe?" asked Gray.

"No they're not." replied Brittany.

"What are their names?" asked Zach.

Brittany pointed to each of the raptors.

"Well, you got Charlie, Echo, here is Delta, and this one's called Blue. She's the beta."

"Who's the alpha?" asked Gray.

"You're looking at her, kid." said Brittany.

Later Brittany was holding a towel to each of the raptors. Inside the towel was a piece of flesh from the Indominus. The raptors were smelling it.

"Good, good." said Brittany.

Then a little later Brittany was on her own ATV with Alvin on another ATV behind her with a truck that had InGen agents inside behind them. Brittany looked up at a guy and nodded. He nodded back and pressed a button that opened the raptors' doors. The raptors ran off with Brittany, Alvin and the truck following them. The raptors roared and ran through the wooded area. They immediately had a lead. Brittany wasn't far behind them. Claire was watching it from a hand held monitor. Claire, Zach and Gray were in a truck. Claire was in the front while Zach and Gray were in the back.

"That chipmunk's a bad ass." said Zach.

Claire smiled. Meanwhile Brittany and the raptors were still in pursuit. Along with the truck and Alvin not far behind her. Then the raptors were not running as fast.

"They're slowing down." said Alvin.

Brittany took out a radio.

"They got something." she said over the radio.

"Copy that." said an agent.

The raptors stopped running and then began walking. Then they stopped completely. Brittany and the truck stopped too. Agents got out of the truck and Brittany and Alvin got off of their ATV. They all set up their weapons. Alvin handed Brittany her personal rifle and then they all pointed their guns in the direction the raptors were looking. A few moments passed. Then they all heard stomping noises and twigs snapping. Then coming out of the trees, was the Indominus Rex. She stopped in front of the raptors. And then growled. The raptors responded back.

"Something's wrong. They're communicating." Alvin.

Brittany watched closely at the raptors and the Indominus.

"I now know why I wasn't told what it was made of." said Brittany.

"Why?" asked Alvin.

"That thing's part raptor." replied Brittany.

The raptors turned around and looked at Brittany, Alvin and the agents.

"Engage!" shouted an agent.

Then Brittany, Alvin and the other agents fired their guns at the Indominus. The Indominus roared loudly and began to run away. Then a missile was fired and exploded right by the Indominus. She fell onto her side. Brittany stood up, thinking that the Indominus was dead. But she was wrong. The Indominus got up and began running away again. Brittany and the others resumed firing their guns at the Indominus. Then the Indominus was out of sight. Brittany and the others were slowly walking in the direction where the Indominus ran.

"Watch your 6! The raptors' got a new alpha!" said Brittany.

Brittany and the agents continued walking. A raptor was heard roaring in the distance. They were not in the best place or time. There were trees and tall grass everywhere. And to make it worst, it was night time, so it was hard to see. An agent heard a twig snapped. He looked at the direction where he heard it and then a raptor killed him. Another raptor killed another agent. The other agents began shouting and firing their guns. Hoskins couldn't believe what he was watching back in the control room. His plan was failing. Brittany was walking very carefully. She had her rifle in her paws and was ready to fire it if she needed to. She then saw a raptor eating an agent. The raptor looked up and saw Brittany. It was Charlie. They both looked at each other for a few moments. Brittany was waiting to see if Charlie was going to attack her. But she will never know. Because a few moments later, a missile flew and hit Charlie and exploded. Brittany flew back. Brittany's eyes widened as she saw fire in the place Charlie was. She quickly got up and walked up to the fire. It was confirmed, Charlie was gone. Brittany made her way back to the starting point. She saw some agents getting into the truck and they took off. Brittany couldn't believe it. Well luckily, everyone was too big to ride her ATV. That was the only thing left for her. Alvin was there.

"Get to safety Alvin. I'll meet up with you soon." she said.

"Yes Britt." said Alvin.

Brittany got on her ATV and drove off. Unaware that Blue was following her. Meanwhile Claire was watching it from her hand held monitor.

"Is everybody dead?" asked Gray.

Claire turned around and saw Zach and Gray looking at her.

"No, no, no, no everybody is fine." replied Claire.

"Don't lie to him!" said Zach.

"He's scared! It's okay to lie to people when they're scared!" said Claire.

"I want to go home." said Gray.

"Oh sweetheart, you will. Okay? I promise. Tomorrow you will be home. And your mother will never let me see you again." said Claire.

Then a bloody hand was slammed on the window. Claire let out a loud scream. It was an agent that had blood on his hand.

"Get out of here! Go!" he shouted.

Claire quickly turned the keys and started the truck. The agent opened the back doors to where Zach and Gray were at and he tried to get in, but then a raptor grabbed him and killed him. Claire took off fast. She drove fast down the road.

"Just hold on back there!" she shouted to Zach and Gray.

But then another raptor crashed her head through the side window right next to Claire. She screamed loudly. But then the raptor fell and rolled around on the road. She got up and both her and another raptor went after the truck. Zach and Gray looked around the back of the truck hoping to find something they can use. Zach threw a tank out the truck, hoping it will hit a raptor, but it didn't. Claire saw a raptor run alongside the truck. Claire quickly swerved to the left, making the raptor hit a tree. She fell to the ground. The other raptor was still chasing them. Gray found a taser. He grabbed it. The raptor was gaining up on the truck. Then she jumped on. Zach and Gray found the 'on' button on the taser. They pointed it at the raptor and tased her. She fell out of the truck and landed on the ground.

"Are you boys okay?" asked Claire.

Zach opened the window.

"Hey, did you see that?" he asked.

"I can't wait to tell Mom!" said Gray.

"No! Please! Do not tell your mother about that ever." said Claire.

Then Brittany, on her ATV, drove up behind the truck. Zach and Gray saw her.

"Brittany!" shouted Gray.

"Brittany! Hey!" shouted Zach.

Brittany nodded and drove up along side Claire. Claire saw her.

"We got to get indoors! Follow me!" shouted Brittany.

Claire nodded and followed Brittany. She then took out her phone and called Larry.

"Lowery, we're headed your way. Call in a chopper."

Claire continued to follow Brittany. Meanwhile in the laboratory, the scientists were packing up.

"Everything must be accounted for. I want all backup generators online." said Henry.

He then got a call on his phone. He took it out and answered it.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Change of plans. Mission took a jog to the left. I'm taking everything off site." said Hoskins.

"The embryos are safe here. They can live up to 8 weeks on the generators."

"No, no. You listen. I don't need a bunch of lawyers messing around with something they don't understand. You get it?"

Henry didn't respond.

"Hey! I'm gonna take that as a yes." said Hoskins.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the park, the visitors were all gathered there. Most of them were injured.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We'd like to thank you for your patience. The next ferry will be leaving in 45 minutes. If you require immediate medical attention, please report to the nearest health service agent." said a automated voice over the loudspeaker.

"Is this what you had in mind?" asked Lowery.

"Okay people. We have an extraction point at the east dock." said an agent.

Lowery looked around him and saw Vivian walking towards him.

"They said we had to evacuate. There's a boat. You coming?" she asked.

Lowery looked at the monitors then back at Vivian.

"No, someone has to stay behind." he said.

"Well, you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye."

Meanwhile on the helicopter pad, a helicopter was about to take off. Henry was inside. He saw an agent walk up to him.

"Where's Hoskins?!" asked Henry.

"He sending you and the assets to a secure location." replied the agent.

"But our deal is still attached!"

"Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of. Let's go!"

Then the helicopter took off. Meanwhile, Brittany, on her ATV led Claire, driving the truck with Zach and Gray inside, to the visitors center. They stopped at the visitors center. Brittany got off her ATV and grabbed her rifle. And Claire, Zach and Gray got out of the truck. Then they all ran into the Innovation Center building and ran into the lab. But they stopped running once they got there. Claire was shocked to see it empty.

"They evacuated the lab." she said.

They walked around and saw different animals in tanks. Animals that were used to see the dinosaurs. Then they turned around when they heard a click sound. It was InGen agents packing embryos in containers.

"What are you doing?" asked Brittany.

"Afraid that's above your pay grade, hun." said Hoskins.

"Where's Henry?" asked Claire.

"Dr. Wu works for us." replied Hoskins.

Gray looked at a computer monitor.

"That's not a real dinosaur." he said.

Hoskins looked at the same monitor.

"No, it ain't kid. But somebody's got to make sure this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we have ever seen." said Hoskins.

Brittany glared at him as he was talking.

"You see, millions of years of evaluation. Nature, the gift-oh shit!" exclaimed Hoskins.

Delta walked up to Hoskins and growled and snarled at him and was walking towards him. Hoskins was walking backwards until he touch a wall.

"Hey, hey. We're, we're on the same side right? Right?."

Hoskins reached out his hand.

"Easy, easy. I'm on your side." he said.

Delta saw his hand come up to her. She then bit it. Hoskins screamed in pain. Brittany, Claire, Zach and Gray ran off while Delta killed and began eating Hoskins.


	5. The Finale

_The Finale_

Brittany, Claire, Zach and Gray all ran outside when Blue ran up to them. Followed by Delta, and then Echo. They were surrounding Brittany, Claire, Zach and Gray while they hissed and growled at them.

"That's how it is, huh?" asked Brittany.

Blue snarled. Delta and Echo hissed. Brittany gently placed her rifle to the ground and looked at Blue. Blue looked down at her. Brittany slowly raised her paw out to her. And slowly took the camera that strapped to Blue's head off.

"That's it." said Brittany.

Brittany could sense that Blue was starting to trust her again. But then a loud roar was heard. It was the Indominus turning on a corner. She walked up to them. The raptors and Brittany, Claire, Zach and Gray all looked at the Indominus. She growled a couple times at the raptors. Then Blue looked back down at Brittany and nodded. Then she looked back at the Indominus and roared. The Indominus roared back and hit Blue, making her fly into a wall.

"Blue!" shouted Brittany.

Delta and Echo roared at the Indominus. Brittany whistled and then Delta and Echo jumped on the Indominus and began attacking it. They chew on her back. The Indominus growled in pain and began going around in circles. But Delta and Echo kept holding on and kept attacking. Brittany helped by firing her rifle at the Indominus, carefully so she wouldn't hit Delta or Echo. Claire, Zach and Gray took cover. Brittany fired her rifle a few more times before hiding behind a decoration to reload her gun. Gray was thinking on how to defeat the Indominus.

"We need more." he said.

"More what?" asked Claire.

"Teeth. We need more teeth."

Gray then saw Brittany.

"Brittany! We need more teeth!" he shouted.

Brittany knew what he was talking about.

"Good thinking! I know just what to do!" she shouted back.

Brittany had reloaded her gun and fired it at the Indominus. She then saw a first aid box on the ground. She ran over to it, opened it and took a radio and something else. She then threw the box aside and ran. But then the Indominus grabbed Delta and threw her into a grill that was apparently still on. Brittany watched in horror as she saw Delta burn alive. Then she saw Echo being grabbed and killed and then thrown away.

"No!" Brittany screamed as she fired her rifle at the Indominus.

Then Brittany ran over to a paddock. She turned on the radio and spoke into it.

"Lowery, this is Brittany, are you still there?" she asked.

"Hey, where are you and Claire?" asked Lowery.

"I need you to open Paddock 9." said Brittany.

Lowery looked at a monitor.

"Paddock 9? Are you kidding?"

Brittany looked up at a security camera that was facing her.

"Come on Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life!" said Brittany.

"Why do you have to make it personal?" he asked.

Lowery entered the code to open the paddock. The alarm buzzed as the door was opening. Brittany threw the radio away and took out the other object that she grabbed out of the first aid kit. That object, was a flare. Brittany lit it and waited for the dinosaur to come out. She heard stomping noises and then a Tyrannosaurus appeared before her. Brittany was face to face with a Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus stopped in front and looked at her.

"Okay look, I know we have our differences. And I'm sure you want to eat me. I get that. But right now, we must put our differences aside and help me, please. There is a dinosaur out there who is more stronger and deadlier than you. And we can't have that. You should be the strongest one, right?" asked Brittany.

The Tyrannosaurus roared loudly.

"I thought so." said Brittany.

She waved the flare around to signal the Tyrannosaur. She followed Brittany as she ran to the Indominus. Brittany then threw the flare at the Indominus. The Tyrannosaur roared at the Indominus. And the Indominus roared back. They looked at each other, then they began biting each other's necks. Then the Indominus slashed the Tyrannosaur in the face and her sides making her fall to the ground. Brittany ran for cover. The Indominus grabbed the Tyrannosaur by her neck and then threw her to the ground. Then the Indominus was about the end the fight by killing the Tyrannosaur. But then the Indominus looked up when she hear a noise. A dinosaur noise. Brittany's eyes widened when she saw Blue running towards the Indominus. Claire, Zach and Gray were surprised too. Blue ran as fast as she could. Then she jumped onto the Indominus' back. Blue began chewing and slashing her back. Then the Tyrannosaur got up and opened her jaw and bit the Indominus and then shoved her against a building. The building exploded and sparks flew everywhere. Blue jumped onto the Tyrannosaur's back when she did. Then jumped back onto the Indominus and resumed attacking her. Then Blue jumped off as the Tyrannosaur shoved the Indominus into another building. More sparks flew. Then she grabbed the Indominus by her neck and threw her at a fence. The Indominus got up and growled. But then just beyond the fence was water. And coming out of the water was the Mosasauras. She grabbed the Indominus by her neck and then dragged her into the water making a big splash. A crying roar was heard and then silence. The Tyrannosaur walked over to Brittany.

"Thank you." said Brittany.

The Tyrannosaur softly growled as in saying 'You're welcome' and then she looked at Blue and softly growled at her. Blue responded back. Then the Tyrannosaur walked away. Blue looked at Brittany and made little purr noises and then she tilted her head. Brittany somehow had an idea on what Blue was saying. She nodded and then Blue ran off. Brittany, Claire, Zach and Gray looked around at the destroyed area. Lowery was still in the control room. He sighed in relief as he knew it was all over. Later the next morning, all the visitors were off the island and taken to a airport hanger. They were resting and getting medical treatment. Zach and Gray were happily reunited with their mom and dad, and Brittany and Alvin were outside the hanger looking out into the sky. Claire walked up to them and kneeled down next to Brittany.

"Brittany, thank you. For everything." said Claire.

"You're welcome Claire. I'm happy I could help. But I'm happier that it's done." said Brittany.

"Yeah, me too." said Claire.

Then they both hugged each other. Back on Isla Nublar, outside the control center, the Tyrannosaur walked onto the helicopter pad. She looked out into the park that was in the distance and roared loudly. Then Blue walked up next to her and then Brittany walked up along side Blue. Brittany sat down near the edge of the helicopter pad. Then Brittany began playing the Jurassic Park theme song on her pink electric guitar that she had in her paws. As she kept playing the song, she smiled as she too looked at the park that was in the distance. Everything was beginning to be like it was over 20 years ago.


End file.
